Four Eyes
by flirtyalphonse
Summary: The ladies are eying him, the lads are hating him, and a certain ebony haired boy is just beginning to notice him... in a more than friend kind of way! What will Naruto do with all the newly acquired attention only because he needed glasses? SasuNaru!


**Four Eyes**  
By Amphoterus

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
Warning: This fanfiction contains swearing and shounen ai between Sasuke and Naruto.

Strolling on the slippery, sleeted streets of Konoha on a Sunday afternoon.

It was sleeting. The year's first 'snow' and Naruto being the overly energetic person he was, was taking a walk. The crispy fresh winter air whispering over his skin giving him a few goosebumps here and there.

_'Nothing like a warm bowl of ramen on the first snow!'_ Thoughts of ramen drifted into the boy's head. A steamy bowl of miso ramen, the steams clearly visible contrasting with the cool winter air sounded good right about now.

He was almost to his favorite place when he heard someone call his name. He looked over his shoulder seeing someone running towards him. He could slightly make out black hair though everything else was a bit fuzzy. Naruto blinked twice and broke into a grin, "Hey... uh." Who exactly was running towards him? They were too far away for him to see clearly.

"Hey, Naruto. Where are you heading on a day like this?"

The boy in question grinned again, "Just getting some ramen!"

"I was just heading over to Ino's flower shop. The Ichiraku Ramen Bar is on the way there."

Naruto smiled, instantly knowing who it was. Shikamaru eyed his friend suspiciously... there was something wrong with that boy today. They continued walking until they were at the ramen bar. After about seven bowls of ramen, Naruto and Shikamaru made their way over to the blond bombshell's family shop. Naruto was finishing his ramen (he ordered one to go) and proceeded to throw out his trash in the trash can at the end of the sidewalk.

He turned back and walked into the flower shop, the bells signaling the arrival of a customer.

"Hello, how may-"

"Hi Ino! Shika." Naruto nodded in Shikamaru's attention.

Ino glanced up from her work and smiled at Naruto, "Hello Naruto. Could you bring me five of the red lilies? They're next to the ten percent off sign."

Naruto faced the ten percent off sign and looked around. _'Red...'_ He picked five red flowers from the first group of red he saw and started to head to the cash register.

"Naruto, those aren't the right ones!"

Naruto scowled, "But you said red!"

"Yes, and I also said lilies. Those are summer flowers which have more petals than lilies do!"

Shikamaru pushed himself off of the counter mumbling the T-word (troublesome), grabbed the flowers from Naruto's hands placing them back and brought back the right ones for Ino.

A bewildered look spread across Naruto's face, "Well, how am I supposed to tell them apart?"

The other two in the room gave Naruto an odd look before Ino spoke, "There were signs on the container..."

Naruto glanced at the nearest container and squinted before mumbling under his breath, "It's blurry..." Shikamaru raised a brow and Naruto laughed nervously, "Well, I have to go! I need some sleep!" He quickly walked out of the flower shop and started walking home, wondering what was wrong with him today.

It was a lie... he didn't need sleep. He had slept for almost twelve hours today. He just wasn't seeing things properly but that wasn't his fault, was it? Naruto dismissed it as something that happened when he was on a mission or he thought it was lack of sleep at first but that was obviously not it.

Naruto was nearing the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. He hummed a low jingle when he spotted the sign above the seats of the mini bar. He stopped humming and frowned. _'Why can't I read the sign? It's so damn blurry! I... I... I think I'm going blind!'_

This was bad. He needed to talk to someone... fast. He needed a friend. He needed Sakura!

Sakura closed her hardcover journal and set her green pen on the table. Today was wonderful. No one or thing could ruin her day to-

"Sakura-chan! I'm going blind!" Sakura whipped her head back when Naruto burst through her bedroom door.

"Shit. Naruto-kun! Please knock before you come in."

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. But I need to talk to you." He plopped himself on Sakura's bed but then lay down, closing his eyes. Sakura pulled up a chair next to her bed and sighed silently.

_'Am I a psychiatrist or something?'_ She gave a comforting smile to Naruto when he cracked his eyes open. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Naruto sat up on the bed using his elbows to prop himself up. "I was walking home and then I looked over at Ichiraku's and I couldn't read the sign! I mean, I was able to read it before but now... Sakura-chan, is there something wrong with me?"

A giggle emitted from the pink haired girl. She went over to her desk and grabbed her journal. Standing a few feet away from the blond she spoke, "Naruto, what does this say?" She pointed at the word printed on the cover in simple but elegant silver letters.

Naruto looked up from his spot and blinked.

"And no squinting!"

He bit his bottom lip. "Joop... nol? Sakura-chan, is that even a real word?"

Ignoring the boy, she placed the journal in the first drawer of her desk and faced him again, "It says 'journal' and you need glasses."

"Oh, don't be silly Sakura-chan!" He grinned again only to have Sakura sigh.

"No, Naruto. I'm being serious... you really do need glasses."

This took the blond a few seconds to register. The blank look turned to confusion to distress and finally to horrified, "What? You mean I have to look like a freak?" With that he fell back on Sakura's bed, whimpering.

Sakura gave him a small smile for comfort but it didn't comfort him. He needed a second opinion. From a friend. From Sasuke!

Sasuke was laying on his couch, his eyes closed. It was quiet and he liked it this way.

"Sasuke! Open the door! I know you're home!" Sasuke let out a low growl. Only one person would ever bang on his door like that and unfortunately, it just so happened to be his friend. He ignored it, hoping Naruto would get the idea and leave.

"You bastard! It's an emergency!" Knowing it was Naruto... an emergency could be anything. Sasuke sighed and opened the door, glaring at Naruto but the blond just let it go and stepped into the Uchiha's house without the boy's consent.

"What do you want?"

"Sakura-chan thinks I need glasses!"

Sasuke stared at his friend. Naruto and glasses... they just didn't mix. He smirked, grabbing a pen and paper, he jotted down random letters and held it up, "Read me the letters from left to right."

Naruto moved one step closer but Sasuke just moved a step back. He finally sighed, "E? O-"

"Wrong! Sakura is right, you need glasses!"

Naruto bit his bottom lip. He could just imagine his new nickname... _'Four Eyes!'_

Sasuke sat back on the couch watching the emotions run through the blond's eyes. He tried imagining Naruto with glasses but it seemed so odd. Naruto would look totally different!

The clock struck 2 p.m. and Naruto was in the eye doctor's sitting room along with Iruka who had escorted the boy there. Naruto fidgeted in his seat flipping the pages through a bunch of magazines that ranged from "Food" to "Girlz Guide" to "Easy Living" and quite a few children's books.

He put back the current magazine he was looking through ("Science Daily") and glanced at the clock.

2:03 p.m.

Naruto sank back in his chair and Iruka looked him over, "Everything will be alright, Naruto!" He smiled at the boy who only shook his head and mumbled something about not wanting to be called 'four eyes' by other children.

_'Naruto is making a bigger deal out of this than necessary...'_

"Uzumaki Naruto? The doctor is waiting for you." The nurse was standing by the door and smiled at Naruto warmly. He gulped and followed Iruka through the door.

Author's Note: What kind of glasses do you think would fit Naruto? The first thing that came to mind was emo glasses... but orange instead of black. Or is that a bit too much?

I'll keep looking because I'm still a bit iffy about the emo glasses. Though I do like the idea of the frame color being orange. Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
